Enter The Filth Phase 2
This was the fourth mission of the The Whispering Tide event, following The Cleansing Protocol Phase 2. The next mission is currently unknown. You received the mission from the Custodian of the Cleansing Protocol who is standing right of the second filth portal in Agartha as of Stage 4 of the event. This mission is a dungeon mission aimed at groups of 5 players and is available as normal and nightmare mode, with the latter being more difficult. The missions have also been added to the LFG Tool to make finding other players easier. Update At the moment the normal difficulty dungeon has no cooldown and can thus be farmed. The nightmare difficulty version still has the 30 minute cooldown, but now awards 4 Fragments. Mission text English '' '' German (Image needed) French (Image needed) Objectives English Once you accept the quest, step through the second filth portal in Agartha to enter a different part of Corrupted Agartha. Whenever you fall down here, you will be teleported back to the starting branch or later to the branch leading to the last boss. This dungeon is aimed at a group of 5 players and has 3 bosses along with trash mobs that are the same as in Enter the filth (Mission). Be aware that this dungeon does not have walls for boss areas like other dungeons. After following the branch you enter on you will come upon the first boss: Titan of Dis (Normal: 129,579 HP, Nightmare: 216,604 HP) x2. Attacks: ???. If you remember this guy from Enter the filth (Mission), he's back. The battle begins with one of them followed shortly with a spawn of several normal people. A minute into the battle a second Titan of Dis will spawn in the same location. The tank needs to make sure to grab aggro, as he will attack the healer. After the fight you follow the branch, fight some trash mobs, and jump down at the end to a platform below. Note: Lore #4 is here, see Lore Locations for more info. If you get close to the center of the platform, the second boss will spawn: Soul of the Filth (Normal: 129,579 HP, Nightmare: 216,604 HP). Attacks: Burst of Darkness. Watch out for Flappy as he will drop filth on the platform which will damage you, give you a DoT and throw you back. Otherwise there is nothing special about this fight. The boss will move around a bit, so watch out to not get hit by a bomb from Flappy while following him. : HINT: Flappy can be stunned and thus stopped from dropping bombs for the remainder of the boss fight. If you cast Blood Pact on yourself and walk into a bomb on the ground (not one that is still falling, as the impact would still knock you back and possibly kill you), the effect will stun Flappy. Follow the path from the platform after you defeat the boss. You will fight more trash mobs and eventually come to a portal. Enter the portal to teleport to another part of Corrupted Agartha. You arrive at another platform. Follow the path down. There is a large puddle of filth which you can barely jump over to avoid it, but you cannot walk around it. Right after comes the last platform with the last boss. Third boss: The Hound Who Walks Between (Normal: 149,016 HP, Nightmare: 472,959 HP). Attacks: Black Howl, a cone shaped AoE - should interrupt; Anathema; Thread of Corruption, dash attack that aims behind him; Hounded, aimed at one player (random?) and puts a slow debuff on them. Watch out for Flappy as he will drop filth on the platform which will damage you, give you a DoT and throw you back. You should try to dodge or interrupt Black Howl on Nightmare, or even on Normal if it deals too much damage for you. The other attacks can be largely ignored, but you can interrupt them if you want. Just watch out for the column attack as it will be aimed behind the boss. You can interrupt it, but the boss will usually walk back to the tank afterwards. Avoiding the bombs can be especially difficult in this fight, so make sure the whole group is warned. On Nightmare one hit from a bomb will probably mean your end as you will have low health points. Personally I found it best to tank the boss where he first spawns, near the NW edge of the platform. Try to keep him facing away from your party, avoid the bombs, and dodge or interrupt Black Howl. After the fight you can drop down on another branch to get to Lore #3, see Lore Locations for more info. If you follow this path, at the end of the branch will be a portal to bring you back to the platform before the last boss fight. Follow the branch leading away from the third boss platform for another portal which will teleport you back to the beginning of the dungeon. Enter the portal from which you entered to get back to Agartha and reap your rewards. Reward (Normal): 299,205 XP, 15,000 Pax Romana and 2 Extant Third Age Fragment Reward (Nightmare): 333,330 XP, 20,000 Pax Romana and 4 Extant Third Age Fragment Deutsch WIP Reward (Normal): 299,205 XP, 15,000 Pax Romana und 2 Fragmente des Dritten Zeitalters Reward (Nightmare): 333,330 XP, 20,000 Pax Romana und 4 Fragmente des Dritten Zeitalters Francais WIP Reward (Normal): 299,205 XP, 15,000 Pax Romana and 2 Extant Third Age Fragment Reward (Nightmare): 333,330 XP, 20,000 Pax Romana and 4 Extant Third Age Fragment Images 2013-10-18 00008.jpg|Custodian of the Cleansing Protocol next to the second filth portal enter_the_filth_phase2_complete_dragon.jpg|Mission complete text for Dragon (English) 2013-10-18_00005.jpg 2013-10-18_00029.jpg 2013-10-18_00032.jpg 2013-10-18_00033.jpg 2013-10-18_00036.jpg 2013-10-18_00045.jpg 2013-10-18_00050.jpg Videos WIP Trivia *Nergal on Wikipedia Scripts Visit https://etherpad.mozilla.org/V8Q1XVCt4w For scripts and the most up to date information. It is the source of most of this information Category:2013 Category:The Whispering Tide Category:Mission